El regalo perfecto para mi Onee-san
by Jokerumi
Summary: —¡Feliz Navidad Onee-San!/ —Vamos Onee-San, tengo un gran Regalo para ti, ¡Este año sí que te va a gustar!—dijo la pequeña castaña mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Hinata fuera de la cama./ —Ha Hanabi…¿Qué hiciste?¿Es una persona desnuda?—dijo la peliazulada con una gotita en la cabeza./NaruHina.


**Disclaimer: "Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto" Lo único que me pertenece es la Historia.**

.

—¡Feliz Navidad Onee-San!/ —Vamos Onee-San, tengo un gran Regalo para ti, ¡Este año sí que te va a gustar!—dijo la pequeña castaña mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Hinata fuera de la cama./ —Ha Hanabi…¿Qué hiciste?¿Es una persona desnuda?—dijo la peliazulada con una gotita en la cabeza./NaruHina.

.

.

**Advertencia:** Mundo Alterno, Pareja: NaruHina.

.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**One Shot Navideño: El regalo perfecto para mi Onee-San**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo estaba fríamente calculado, nada podría salir mal, estuvo meses planeando este plan, así que este año le daría a su Onee-San el mejor de los regalos, y repondría los años pasados los cuales sus regalos eran según ella misma los peores regalos que se le podría dar a la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

Era ya muy entrada la noche y dentro de pocas horas amanecería mostrando un nuevo y hermoso 25 de Diciembre, día el cual Hanabi tenía planeado darle su obsequio a su hermana Hinata que en ese mismo momento se encontraba en su recamara teniendo su quinto sueño, toda inocente y sin percatarse del Gran Regalo que le estaba haciendo su pequeña hermanita.

Después de unos cuantos más arreglos y pequeños detalles a su regalo de Navidad, la pequeña niña de 10 años estaba realmente contento por su Gran Idea, estaba tan entusiasmada que no podía irse a dormir, solo esperando que ya apareciera el Sol anunciando que era de mañana y fuera a despertar a su Onee-San.

Finalmente los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron por la ventana de la sala anunciado un nuevo día, los pajarillos cantaban y en la casa Hyuga se podía escuchar como resonaban los pasos de Hanabi que subía corriendo a la habitación de su hermana mayor.

—¡Feliz Navidad Onee-San!—gritó la castaña entrando a la habitación y arrojándose a la cama sin importarle caer encima de un bulto envuelto en sabanas.

—Solo cinco minutos más Hanabi-Chan— murmuró media dormida la persona que se encontraba envuelta en taco en las sabanas.

—Vamos Onee-San, tengo un gran Regalo para ti, ¡Este año sí que te va a gustar!—dijo la pequeña castaña mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Hinata fuera de la cama.

Ahora veía que su hermana pequeña sí que tenía una fuerte determinación para reparar los daños de las Navidades pasadas, apenas había amanecido y era prácticamente arrastrada hasta la Sala por su hermana pequeña que al parecer no se daba cuenta que su Onee-san se estaba muriendo de frio porque solo traía unos pequeños short y una blusa de tirantes con estanpado de venaditos con nariz roja.

La sala de la residencia Hyuga si que era enorme y estaba muy bien decorada, se podía sentir la esencia Navideña por todos lados, es una esquina de esta gran habitación se encontraba colocado el gran pino de Navidad, cubierto de hermosas esferas rojas y brillantes luces de diferentes colores; debajo de este Pino se encontrabas pequeños regalos de Navidad, todos conformados por cajas cuadradas o rectangulares forradas de papel Navideño, pero eso no era para nada extraño, lo que realmente puso un signo de interrogación en la cabeza de la Hyuga mayor fue el gran objeto parado al lado del pino, parecía la silueta de una persona, pero estaba completamente forrado de papel decorativo, no había ni un solo lugar en donde se pudiera ver que era lo que estaba envuelto.

—Pe pero que es eso Hanabi-Chan—preguntó la peliazulada apuntando con su dedo al Gran regalo que se encontraba justo al lado del pino.

—Pero que dices Onee-san ¡Es tu regalo de Navidad!, ¡Vamos! ¡No pierdas tiempo y ábrelo!—dijo super contenta la castaña mientras empujaba a su hermana cerca del obsequio.

Con una cara de "¿Quién diablos está ahí adentro?" la peliazulada empezó poco a poco a desenvolver el obsequio; ahora si estaba segura que lo que estaba envuelto de papel era una persona…¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque se podía ver como ligeramente se movía de arriba para abajo el lugar donde se debía de encontrar el pecho, además de que la primera vez que toco al "regalo" este había brincado un poquito.

Empezó a sudar frío cuando destapo la parte de enfrente…era el pecho de un hombre que estaba completamente desnudo mostrando el buen trabajado abdomen, rápidamente volteo a ver a su hermana que la miraba con una sonrisa muy emocionada.

—Ha Hanabi…¿Qué hiciste?¿Esa una persona desnuda?—dijo la peliazulada con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Sigue desenvolviéndolo Onee-san, estoy segura que me amaras por este regalo—rió la castaña mientras veía como su hermana volvía a poner manos a la obra a su "obsequio".

Sin previo aviso las manos del regalo empezaron a moverse y también comenzaron a ayudarle a la mayor de las Hyuga a desenvolverse, porque justo cuando Hinata iba por destapar la cabeza las manos ya habían quitado todo el papel de la parte de abajo del cuerpo solo dejando la cabeza, la peliazulada casi le da un infarto al ver que ese chico, sexy por cierto, estaba prácticamente ¡desnudo!, bueno desnudo, desnudo, no, pero solo llevaba puesto unos boxers holgados tipo short con dibujos de pequeños regalitos esparcidos por él.

Esa reacción si que había sido más que lo que esperaba, pensó que su Onee-san se sorprendería con ver que el chico estaba en boxers pero nunca pensó que si no hubiera sido por el "regalo" se hubiera caído desmayada a los pies del pino.

—¡Vamos Onee-san! ¡No tenemos toda la mañana!—animó la ojiperla pensando en como había convencido al chico de desnudarse.

_Flash Back_

—_Todo va justo lo planeado, ahora si serías tan amable de quitarte la ropa—dijo la pequeña niña mientras desenvolvía unos enormes rollos de papel decorativo._

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca dijiste que tenía que desnudarme!—gritó el extraño chico._

—_No te vas a desnudar Idiota, solo te vas a quitar la ropa y quedarte en boxers, ¿entendiste?—dijo la castaña _

—_¡Pero es prácticamente lo mismo! ¡Quiero hablar con mis abogados!—se quejó el chico cubriéndose el pecho con las manos._

—_De verdad no se como le fuiste a gustar a mi hermosa Onee-san, eres un completo Idiota— comentó Hanabi con una gotita en la cabeza._

_El chico al escuchar eso se sonrojo y poco tiempo después acepto que no estaría completamente desnudo, así que la castaña puso manos a la obra y lo envolvió de cabeza a los pies, sin dejar rastro alguno de quien era el misterioso chico envuelto en papel._

—_Y ya lo sabes, una vez desenvuelto tienes que actuar como practicamos ¿okay?—le dijo al ahora regalo navideño._

—_Si, pero…¿no será raro?, digo…apenas me enteré que le gusto…todavía no estoy seguro si lo que dices es verdad...¿y si me rechaza?¿qué si se decepciona? ¿y si llora? ¿si se desmaya?—atacó con preguntas el regalo navideño._

—_Párale ahí, ya te lo dije lo que digo es 100% verdadero—afirmo la ojiperla—además yo nunca haría nada que pusiera triste a mi hermana—dijo determinada— así que ya sabes…si haces algo estúpido y termina triste…contigo me voy a desquitar…lo vas a pagar muy caro—terminó de decir la castaña con una voz muy tétrica haciendo que el chico envuelto en papel sintiera un escalofrío y se propusiera hacer feliz a la peliazulada, después de todo el también gustaba de la hermana mayor de esa pequeña demonio castaño._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ahora si tenía que terminar con eso, no podía pensar quien era el chico que Hanabi había convencido para que se envolviera en papel y se proclamara como su regalo de Navidad; bien, había llegado el momento, tenía que hacerlo, solo tenía que quitar el papel que se encontraba en la cabeza y descubrir quién era el chico que se dejaba envolver por su pequeña hermana…

Poco a poco la peliazulada acercaba sus temblorosas manos a la cabeza del chico pero…

—¡Hazlo de una vez One-san! ¡No tenemos toda la mañana!—le animó y apuro su pequeña hermana.

Agarrando más valor, directamente fue hacia el papel que se encontraba en la cabeza y lo retiro de un solo golpe, descubriendo la identidad del chico.

"_Oh, por todas las pequeñas hermanas menores que existen_" pensó Hinata al ver el rostro del chico, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que el misterioso chico fuera precisamente él, ese hermoso espécimen que le robaba el aliento con solo mirarlo, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Quién chica en su 5 sentidos no se sentiría atraída hacia él? El chico era muy caliente, a su parecer, tenía el mejor abdomen que había visto y ni que hablar del atractivo rostro que tenía, su piel era un poco bronceada que contrastaba perfectamente con el brillante y revuelto cabello rubio, y lo que más enamoraba según la ojiperla mayor eran esos hermosos y bellos ojos azules que cada vez que los mirabas te sumergían en el mismísimo cielo; pero no hablemos de su físico que todos saben que es un Dios Griego, hablemos de su carácter y personalidad, ese chico era todo lo que Hinata buscaba en un chico, era divertido, cariñoso, alegre, imperativo, detallista y un poco idiota.

El chico rubio que ahora si estaba todo desenvuelto no sabía que hacer, al parecer la ojiperla mayor se había quedado muda solo con mirarlo, y unos segundos después tomaba diferentes tonalidades de rojos…Preocupado el ojiazul regreso a ver a la pequeña castaña en busca de que hacer, pero Hanabi solo le dio una mirada de "No seas Idiota y haz lo que te había dicho".

El rubio rápidamente se puso de rodillas y agarró delicadamente la mano de Hinata que todavía lo miraba en shock—Hinata-sama, ¿me concedería el gran honor de ser mi novia?—preguntó el rubio con una voz extrañamente gruesa y sexy.

—Etto…¿Naruto-kun?¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Cómo resultaste envuelto en papel? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Hanabi te dijo…etto…te dijo...?—preguntó Hinata no viendo como atrás de ella su hermana movía los labios diciendo "Plan B" .

Naruto entendiendo lo que tenía que hacer agarró a la peliazulada de la cintura y la inclino levemente hacia atrás —Hinata-chan eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y de verdad me gustaría que fueras mi novia, y sí, Hanabi-chan me dijo que te gustaba—le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras acercaba sus labios a ella y la besaba tiernamente.

Mientras los tortolitos se estaban besando Hanabi no perdió nada de tiempo y sacando una cámara de su quien sabe dónde empezó a tomar fotos de esa extraña escena: Hinata en short y una blusa de tirantes con estampado de venaditos con nariz roja, siendo agarrada y besada por el rubio Naruto que solo traía puesto unos boxers holgados con dibujos de pequeños regalos de navidad.

—¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!—gritó el patriarca de la familia que acababa de salir de su recamara y había ido a ver a sus hijas a la sala.

—Bueno, Onee-san ¡Feliz Navidad! Nos vemos después—dijo nerviosamente Hanabi mientras corría a su habitación dejando en la sala a los tortolitos y a su padre en la sala.

—¡Tú ! ¡¿Quién demonios eres y por qué te encuentras en boxers?! —le gritó Hiashi señalando acusadoramente al pobre rubio que estaba todo pálido.

—Papá déjame explicarte…—no pudo terminar de hablar la joven ojiperla porque su padre con todo y pijama fue corriendo donde estaba el rubio.

—¡Maltido degenerado! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?! ¡Te voy a castrar! ¡Ven para acá! ¡No huyas cobarde!— gritó el ojiperla mientras perseguía a un Naruto asustado.

—¡No porfavor! ¡No, déjeme explicarle señor Hyuga!—lloró y gritó desesperado el rubio mientras salía por la puerta siendo perseguido por el padre de su ahora novia Hinata Hyuga.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Hinata ya se encontraba sola en la casa.

—Espero mi papá no me deje sin novio antes de entrar a la escuela—susurró a la nada la Hyuga.

—No te preocupes Onee-san estoy segura que Naruto-kun podrá escapar de nuestro padre, aunque dudo mucho que salga ileso—dijo Hanabi calmadamente entrando a la sala —Y, ¿Te gusto mi regalo? ¿Lo hice ahora bien Onee-san? —preguntó esperanzada la pequeña castaña.

Hinata al ver la cara que puso su hermana sonrió y se acerco a ella dándole un abrazo —Claro que si Hanabi-chan, me encanto mi regalo, eres la mejor hermana menor que alguien pudiera tener—le dijo cariñosamente la ojiperla a la niña.

—¡Gracias Onee-san! ¡Además, no fue nada! ¡Yo solo le di un pequeño empujoncito a Naruto-kun para que se declará! ¡Todos sabíamos que él babeaba por ti desde hace meses!—dijo muy emocionada la castaña.

La mayor de la Hyuga se sonrojo y le sonrío tiernamente a su adorada pequeña hermana. Definitivamente este había sido el mejor regalo de Navidad, ya quería ver la cara de sus amigas cuando les contará el como se habían hecho novios el rubio y ella.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hasta Aquí termina mi One-Shot Navideño para el Fandom NaruHina! ¿Merece Review? ¿Les gusto?**

**Lamento muchísimo si se me paso una falta de ortografía, no soy muy buena con ellas.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Atte.**

**Natsuki#Yokoyama x.x**


End file.
